riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters: Other
The following is a list of minor characters unaffiliated with either Team Rocket or Team Liberty. Déoza Dragan Argall (NPC) Argall was one of the 18 Déoza Agents responsible for Havoc's destruction, and one of the two summoned by Quincy Adams to split up the group that had arrived to combat her. She was a hulking figure who wore a half-helmet, and appeared to take great pleasure in physical violence. After being transported into a pocket-dimension by Wizard, where she fought against Jamie Arthur, Drake Masters, Cyan Vero, and Skye Hall, she was eventually defeated, resulting in her death as the pocket-dimension unwound itself. Argall's team consisted of a Beheeyem, a Muk, an Aegislash, a Diggersby, a Camerupt, and a Sawk. All six were killed alongside their trainer after the battle. Naum Rhodes (NPC) Rhodes was one of the 18 Déoza Agents responsible for Havoc's destruction, and one of the two summoned by Quincy Adams to split up the group that had arrived to combat her. Rhodes was a thin man with a skeletal helmet that distorted his voice whenever he spoke, and manipulated his Poké Balls using puppet-like strings. He was placed into a pocket-dimension by Wizard, where he fought and was eventually beaten by Gavin Braner, Lucia Zyther, Roderick Krane, and Zack Furler, resulting in his death when the pocket-dimension unwound itself. Rhodes's team consisted of a Beheeyem, a Walrein, a Throh, a Venusaur, a Scolipede, and a Dodrio, all of which was killed alongside their trainer. Dareios Sinason (NPC) Sinason was one of the 18 Déoza Agents responsible for Havoc's destruction, in charge of brainwashing the group of Energon Agents consisting of Ryan Hikari, Lidiya Vasilyev, Per Styles, Vera Abbing, and another female agent. Sinason's brainwashing failed, and as a result he came into conflict with the Energon group, wherein he managed to kill the unnamed Agent before being killed himself. Like the other 17 Havoc Déoza Agents, Sinason owned a Beheeyem. Ayodele Giordano (NPC) Giordano was one of the 18 Déoza Agents responsible for Havoc's destruction. He came into conflict with the group of Rocket Agents that had come to Havoc in search of Quincy Adams, where he was discovered planting a bomb within the facility. Giordano recognized Ethan Worth, Jamie Arthur, Lucia Zyther, and Gavin Braner, mentioning that they had been thought to be imprisoned in something called "The Hold," though did not elaborate. Upon his defeat, he retreated, planting the bomb in a different section of Havoc. Giordano's team consists of a Beheeyem, an Ammonguss, a Trevenant, an Abomasnow, a Hitmonlee, and a Tangrowth. Rida Damon (NPC) Damon is a Déoza Commander who first appeared during Quincy Adams's excursion into Pryce's Dimension. After fleeing with the other Déoza Agents who were present, Damon was moved to Déoza's new base in Mossdeep, where he greeted Paul Burks and tasked him with creating new heat-resistant armor for the organization. Damon owned a Torterra, though this vanished when it came into contact with a cloud-like entity within Pryce's dimension. It is not known whether it survived, nor if Damon has any other Pokémon, although he did not appear terribly upset about its apparent demise. Team Energon Peter (NPC) Peter was one of Team Energon's Executives until Michael Travis's death in Havoc, at which point he was inducted as a temporary leader alongside Jennet and Zennet. When he and the others expressed suspicions about who had actually killed Travis, he was hypnotized and brainwashed by James Pierce and Tyler McKinley, who forced him to help maintain the illusion surrounding the events in Havoc. Peter is a quiet and perceptive individual, appearing more comfortable in deferring to Zennet and Jennet for active leadership. Jennet and Zennet (NPCs) A pair of twin women, they are a part of Team Energon's leadership. Following Michael Travis's demise, they were inducted as the organization's temporary leaders alongside Peter in order to maintain functionality within the group, at which point they also expressed suspicions about the circumstances surrounding Travis's death. Their suspicions resulted in James Pierce and Tyler McKinley hypnotizing the trio, in order to maintain the illusion of Travis having died by Team Liberty's hands. Of the two, Jennet is shown to be a more nervous individual, while Zennet is more authoritative. Lidiya Vasilyev (NPC) Vasilyev was a Lieutenant of Team Energon assigned to lead a group consisting of Vera Abbing, Per Styles, Ryan Hikari, and another unnamed, female Energon Agent during the attack on Havoc. Following Déoza's betrayal of Team Energon, which resulted in the unnamed Agent's death, Vasilyev led her remaining troops through Havoc, eventually locating and confronting Quincy Adams near Team Magma's main command center. Vasilyev was killed along with Maxie and Michael Travis when the metal pod they were trapped in was subsequently dropped into the magma surrounding Havoc. Vasilyev's only known Pokémon was a female Meowstic, who perished along with her trainer. Vera Abbing (NPC) Abbing was a Team Energon Agent assigned to Vasilyev's group during the attack on Havoc. She was a technician and analyst, skilled enough to deduce the specifics of the Déoza teleportation barrier moments after it was set up. She was killed by metal shrapnel in an attempt to save Vasilyev from Quincy Adams. Abbing's only known Pokémon was a Seismitoad, who likely died alongside her, if not when Havoc collapsed. Per Styles (NPC) Styles was a Team Energon Agent assigned to Vasilyev's group during the attack on Havoc. He was a communications specialist who appeared to be fairly close to Abbing. After locating Quincy Adams near Havoc's core and witnessing Abbing's death, Styles attacked, and was subsequently killed by a point-blank Ice Beam from Ent. Styles's only known Pokémon was a Pangoro, who was killed immediately before his trainer. The Searchers Lucia Hartwell (NPC) Lucia Hartwell, the S Commander over the Agents Department, was considered the second-in-command to Searcher. A woman reaching the middle of her fifties, Lucia walked upright and proud, though she always spoke in an emotionless voice that was as sharp as ice. She betrayed no emotion on her features, and her graying blonde hair was always tied in a bun on the back of her head. She wore a crisp, clean, gray business suit with the jagged, lightning-blue S on her left shoulder. Lucia never hid from the truth and she put the Searcher's agents through extremely rigorous training. She was killed during Ho-Oh's attack against the Searchers. Anna Woodward (NPC) Anna Woodward, a young woman in her early twenties, was the S Commander of the Breeding Department. Under her direct care, the Searchers output massive amounts of Pokemon that were sent to the Training Department to be trained. Considered to be the weakest of the S Commanders, though still extremely strong and formidable, Anna was the greatest of the S Commanders for hand-to-hand combat, in which there were few that can best her. She had ear-length brown hair that was slightly spiky. She was among those killed by Ho-Oh during its attack on the Searchers. Horace Montgomery (NPC) The S Commander over the Science Department, Horace Montgomery headed all of the new research that the Searchers undertook. He personally supervised the development of new technology and the experiments of Pokémon's powers affects on various environments and objects, and thus he was involved in creation of the S Orb and all of the Searchers' other weapons. Through these experiments, the Science Department had developed high-tech weaponry to control the elements like Pokémon do. Horace, a man reaching the end of his thirties, had shoulder length, fiery red hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail. Unlike many scientists, he was fit and strong, though not overly so. Horace was killed by Ho-Oh along with the vast majority of the Searchers. Bruen Pierce (NPC) Bruen Pierce was the head of the Training Department, where the Searcher Pokemon were trained and prepped for battle. He ensured that Searcher Pokémon were ready to fight and that they were fit and prepared for any situation. Bruen, a young man in his mid-twenties, had messy, dirty blond hair that hung nearly to his eyebrows. His piercing blue eyes seemed to look right through one's soul. He, like Horace, was tall and fit. Considered to be only second in power to Lucia, Bruen trained when he wasn't supervising his department. He was killed by Ho-Oh along with almost all of the rest of the Searchers. Kayne Boden (NPC) Kayne Boden was the first S Commander of Training, and the one who, on Searcher's orders, trained Bruen Pierce to become the next S Commander. His brown eyes are like steel and they betray nothing of his incredible memory. A master of persuasion and hypnosis, Kayne can coax the most important secrets from even the greatest minds. He has driven many people insane with his techniques, which he perfects constantly. His near-photographic memory helps him remember these techniques, allowing him to create more and more. Kayne has short, brown hair. He usually wears regular pants and a black jacket over a grey shirt; the jacket bears the electric-blue symbol of the Searchers. In his pocket he carries a small speaker that he uses to change his voice to enhance his different techniques. After being captured by Team Liberty, Kayne was relieved of his speaker, and has remained in isolated custody ever since a failed escape attempt. Kayne is the last remaining member of the Searchers with any significant degree of sway, with all the others having been killed by Ho-Oh. Ariana (NPC) Ariana was a powerful trainer among the Searchers ranks. She was charged with specific, individual tasks, which she carried out on her own. Ariana was entrusted with the Searchers' Raikou to use at her discretion, effectively making it a part of her team. At the time of the Searchers' destruction, Ariana was killed by a mysterious force that annihilated all remnants of her existence from the area, leaving nothing behind and no clues as to what had attacked her. Soil Colossus, Inc. Portia Raven (NPC) Portia Raven was an Executive of Soil Colossus, as well as one of the founders of the organization. Originally a scientist for Team Rocket, she became disillusioned after an undefined accident, resulting in her abandonment of the group soon after. Though she worked with Devon Corp. for some time, she eventually worked with Carl Sandrock and Nemo Buck to build up Soil Colossus after the former had officially put the organization together, using her technological savvy to create their main headquarters near Rustboro. Portia assisted in many of Soil Colossus's operations, including the attack on Paradise and the Manaphy Hunt afterward, as well as numerous other attacks on Team Rocket during the Ancients' invasion. During Sleight's counterattack against the group, she was hunted down and killed by Lafoyae Belrose. Portia's team consisted of a Smeargle, Mercutio; a Honchkrow, Nevermore; a Blissey, Juliet; a Skarmory, Bassanio; a Kingdra, Portia; and a Spiritomb, Lenore. All were defeated and presumably left to die with their trainer during the explosion that destroyed Soil Colossus's headquarters. Nemo Buck (NPC) Nemo Buck was an Executive of Soil Colossus, as well as one of the founders of the organization. Originally a scientist for Team Rocket, he became disillusioned after an undefined accident, resulting in her abandonment of the group soon after. Taking up work as a construction agent, he eventually worked with Carl Sandrock and Portia Raven to build Soil Colossus after the former had officially put the organization together, with Nemo designing the architecture of their base near Rustboro. He assisted in many of Soil Colossus's operations, including the attack on Paradise and the Manaphy Hunt afterward, as well as numerous other attacks on Team Rocket during the Ancients' invasion. During Sleight's counterattack against the group, Nemo led the fight against Koga's group of agents, though was eventually defeated and killed by the Gym Leader. Nemo's team consisted of a Gyarados, Than; a Rotom, Bones Mk. III; a Ferroseed, Tufi; and a Zweilous, Black. All were defeated and presumably left to die with their trainer during the explosion that destroyed Soil Colossus's headquarters. Graham Pewter (PC) Formerly played by stoney the raptor. Graham Pewter was an Agent for Soil Colossus. It is unknown what the extent of his involvement was with the organization, or whether he managed to survive its destruction. Graham owns a Ralts and a Shellos. Kent and Gordon (NPCs) Kent and Gordon were a pair of Soil Colossus technicians working in the Colossoil Command Center at the time of Sleight's attack on the base. They were ordered by Sandrock to prepare the Manpahy Manipulation Machine. They presumably perished along with the rest of Soil Colossus at the end of the attack. Team Plasma Officer Kade (NPC) Kade is a guard at Plasma Castle. He accompanied Kyle Eston when the Liberty Agent met with the Plasma Sages in order to find information on his missing father. An imposing individual, he is nonetheless sympathetic to others' troubles. Victoria Blazer (PC) Formerly played by Zacax. Victoria is Zac Blazer's sister. She briefly joined with the Unova Group during their time in Nimbasa, though departed soon after. Hojohsin League Thomas Warren (NPC) Thomas Warren was briefly mentioned by Tyler McKinley as having been a former Child within Ford's ranks. It is not known what his number was nor anything about his team or personality, though he supposedly perished sometime after the start of Rise of the Rocket's playable story-line, and in doing so revealed the mental aftershock effects that occur when one of Ford's Children die under oath. Misc. Kiri Aster (NPC) Kiri Aster is a native of Sootopolis, and aunt of Olivia, Dahlia, and Aspen Seaton. She began helping those in need after the second Groudon incident, which resulted in massive destruction throughout the city. Drew and Alaina (NPCs) A brother and sister pair of street urchins who live in Sootopolis City. The started traveling with Kiri and Lachina after the latter saved Drew's life. Rugissement (NPC) Rugissement is a Kalos noble residing in Sootopolis. He owns a mansion on the western side of the city. He briefly came into contact with Ellen when she traveled to Sootopolis City, and in conversing with him Ellen came to understand that some people take the wrong lessons from large tragedies. During Hannah's attack on the city, Rugissement did all he could to protect his mansion, to the detriment of the many civilians seeking shelter from Heatran's Magma Storm attack. Arddwyr (NPC) A humble gardener living on the outskirts of Lilycove. Darius the Dark Wizard (PC) Darius is a mysterious man, commonly referred to as a Sorcerer or The Dark Wizard. He is fabled in Eterna City for appearing in and out of public sight, and no one is quite sure whether he actually exists or not, or whether he truly possesses the powers that he claims to have. He appeared briefly during the Darkrais' takeover of Sinnoh, though has not been seen since. Darius is known to own a Rotom, a Nincada, and a Spirtomb. His Rotom is capable of possessing the cloak he wears, allowing Darius to personally tap into and channel its powers. Samuel Wether (PC) Formerly played by Alpine Scouter. WIP Will Wether (PC) Formerly played by Alpine Scouter. WIP Bria Gallant (NPC) Bria Gallant is an independent trainer involved in Seth Vicens's story. Kevin Sparks (NPC) Kevin Sparks is the head of the Unovan bounty hunting organization employing Dara Trina. He is a rich man with a vast wealth of resources that allow him to somewhat circumvent the laws set by Team Plasma within Unova. He also possesses the equipment necessary to create Pokémon clones, and because of this was contracted by John Ford to create a second Mewtwo--one with limited powers over space. Emre Pace (NPC) Emre Pace was a childhood friend of Jackson Sang. He was headstrong, rash, and athletic, but had a good nature overall. When the two were nine, Emre convinced Jackson to sneak out and explore Castelia with him late one night, and during this escapade he was almost mauled by a pack of Mightyena. He was only saved in time by the arrival of the famous Hilbert "Blair" Black. Several years later, as teenagers, the pair ran into trouble again when they were attacked by a group of muggers; as a result of the conflict, Emre was severely injured and later passed away. Their friendship influenced Jackson and prompted him to train, becoming the fighter and acrobatic assassin that he is now known as. Patrick Hakuda (NPC) Nimbasa City Alana Hakuda (NPC) WIP Stacy Trilan (NPC) WIP Joseph Mikazuki (NPC) WIP Jack Blackwood (PC) Formerly played by Mr. Red. WIP Kane (PC) Played by Detranix. Kane is a strange man formerly sealed beneath Opelucid City. He was freed from imprisonment by Feral Tierra roughly six months after the establishment of the Liberty-Rocket Truce. With help from Feral and the Ancient Darkrai Six, Kane attempted to take control of Opelucid, though was thwarted by Evan Tierra, Ray Hakuda, Jenny Hakuda, Ryan Sanders, Sonja Baron, Kyle Eston, and Jupiter. He vanished shortly after the incident. Samuel Freeman Samuel Freeman is a fanatic American nationalist and a Pokemon Trainer. He is currently undergoing a nomadic and proselytizing journey. TriviaCategory:Minor CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Other * All of Portia Raven's Pokémon nicknames were inspired by works of Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe. Portia herself was named after a character from Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice and Poe's poem The Raven. * All of Nemo Buck's Pokémon were named after BZP staff members. Nemo himself was named after Captain Nemo from the novel 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Starbuck of Moby Dick. * Rida Damon, Per Styles, and Vera Abbing were only officially given first names out of the main topic. Damon has only ever been referred to as "Damon", while Styles and Abbing both died before either of their names were revealed. Similarly, Dragan Argall and Naum Rhodes had their full names revealed through OOC tags, but never officially spoken in-story.